


Sink Your Teeth Into the Purple Flesh of My Heart

by cricket_aria



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Birbs, Desperate Sex, F/M, Two's grand gastronomical tour of the world, monster hunting, smooshy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/pseuds/cricket_aria
Summary: Cent and Two's travels take them far beyond the portion of the world claimed by the Intoner sisters.





	Sink Your Teeth Into the Purple Flesh of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).

When Cent had suggested their journey to see the world, to rid it of monsters and devour them all at Two's insistence, he hadn’t realized just how great a task it was. In his mind the world was the lands that he knew, the lands the Intoners governed. He’d heard of other countries existing, but thought they must be piddling things clinging to the outskirts of the five kingdoms. Inconsequential lands so small that they’d been overlooked during the great wars, and as such hadn’t needed the grace of an Intoner to guide them back from the edge of complete destruction.

If nothing else, it was hard to imagine that if there were countries larger than The Land of Seas out there that Lady Five wouldn’t have vanished off one day to claim them as her own. He had heard that Lady One had to be much more diplomatic in dividing up the five lands than would otherwise have been necessary just to avoid rousing her youngest sister’s greed for more, and mostly only managed it by declaring the seas themselves were part of her domain as well.

But somehow, though their travels had taken them outside of their home lands it seemed as if there was still more and more world before them. They’d reached a point so far in the middle of nowhere that the people didn’t even know an Intoner when they saw one. 

Lady Two had been delighted when she realized. “It doesn’t matter if there are other people around, you can only call me Two here!” she’d commanded him in a whisper she didn’t seem to realize carried, so it was lucky for her attempts at subterfuge that no one else could have understand her meaning.

She’d darted off at once, intent on offering help with any little chore to anyone who looked like they might need it. It was obvious how overjoyed she was that for once she wasn’t being waved off because the common people were too awed by what she was to accept. Adorable though she was Cent didn’t know how much they really appreciated help from an untrained hand, however enthusiastic it might be, but at his concern one of the townsfolk had shrugged and said, “No worries, it’s nice to see a young person so happy to help. Seems these days they’re all leaving, chasing after wild rumors of magical ladies appearing in the East. Not often that travelling youngsters turn up here instead.”

Even he had been charmed when, after they’d asked their usual questions about any local monsters and learned about one nesting near the top of the nearby mountains, the people had all but fallen over themselves with worry when they realized the two of them meant to face it alone. It was less _monstrous_ than just really big, they began insisting, and gave no one any trouble unless they were stupid enough to go nosing around its territory. Hardly ever stole livestock, and never went for human flesh unless it was such a lean year there were few other options. They couldn’t see such a sweet young girl and her beau risk their lives over such a thing.

He’d laughed and waved them away. “Sorry Aunties, Uncles, but my lady here wants to see the world made safe for everyone, and as her hero I just need to do my best to keep up so we can see her dream a reality.” A few had even tried to come with them, but it was easy enough to ditch them; they might know they lay of the land, but they didn’t have the speed or strength needed to keep up with an Intoner and her disciple.

“Ahh, Lady Two,” he told her as they climbed, watching her face out of the corner of his eye for the sweet pout when she heard the title and the way it morphed into a beaming smile when he corrected himself, “I mean, Two, they were nice folks and all, but I still would have loved to see their faces if you’d sung for them a little and they realized who you were.”

“No way, Cent!” she exclaimed, pulling herself to the next narrow cliff then reaching down and pulling him up after her as if it were nothing. “Don’t you think it’s nice to know there’s somewhere we can visit where nobody recognizes us? That hasn’t happened since I was traveling with my sisters during the war, and it’s so great just to get to be a normal person with other normal people again.” just for a moment her smile faltered and she added, "Maybe if Zero had found this place and just gotten to be herself all the time she'd have stayed the big sister who loved us, instead of going all 'Rarr, there can only be one!'"

He didn't know that he could believe that. For all the Two and the others all claimed that once Zero had been a doting elder sister, Cent had never seen any signs of it. He let that comment pass, knowing he couldn't say anything that would make her feel better about the thought, and focused on her happiness instead. “I’ll admit that it was nice not to face the seething jealousy of every person around me for being lucky enough to have the love of the most beautiful Intoner. Instead I only received their seething jealousy for being lucky enough to have the love of the most beautiful woman in the world. Completely different levels of hating me!”

“Oh, Cent,” she cooed, blushing beautifully. “If that’s true than they must have been just as jealous of me for having the love of the most handsome, charming, wonderful man in the world back.”

“My charms are pretty charming,” he agreed, smoothing a hand through his hair jokingly, “but they don’t hold a candle to yours, my lady.”

They went on in this manner as they climbed, exchanging compliments, discussing what other tasks Two would like to try her hand at when they went back to the village, and had just turned the topic towards what type of monster she hoped it might be for the sake of trying out new recipes when they rounded a slope and saw it. 

Cent understood at once what the villagers had meant by it being big more than outright monstrous. It was absolutely gargantuan, the size of a dragon if not larger, but apart from its size it was only a bird. She, he could tell somehow it was a she, had soft rosy-gray feathers that shown in the light and was nestled snuggly into her nest. She was beautiful as Lady Two was beautiful, and showed no signs of even noticing, let alone fearing, them as they came into view.

He drew his swords nonetheless. Beautiful though she was his lady had declared her war on all monsters, and he would see her served to Two on a plate. Well… he would see Two serve her to him on a plate was more likely, but if she’d like him to attempt the cooking for a night he would gladly try it.

So it was a shock when it was Two herself who stopped him, stretching an arm as immovable as an iron bar in front of his chest when he tried to move forward. “No Cent… don’t,” she said. 

When he looked down she was staring at the bird, and then up at him, with a look on her face that he couldn’t read even though until that very moment he would have said he could always tell exactly what she was thinking at a glance. “My lady,” he asked, unnerved by that look.

“Don’t,” she said again, more firmly, pushing him back and retreating right along with him. “I won’t kill a dove, Cent, I won’t let you… They said it doesn’t kill people, we can let this one live. I won’t kill it.”

“Whatever you wish, Two,” he agreed easily, only wanting to see her smile return. He didn't understand her distress, but it said something about the state seeing this creature had put her in that even hearing him use her name without a title didn’t bring that smile back. Not until the bird was well out of sight.

* * *

Her pain was intense that night. She said nothing, but her could tell from the way she stretched out on her stomach on her bedroll and hardly moved that she was sore to the core of her. They hadn’t stocked up as well as they usually would when they’d left the village, expecting to have plenty of monsterflesh to eat before night fell, and she hadn’t been eating enough protein to keep up with her endless muscle growth.

“Should I try to go hunting, my lady?” he asked as her knelt by her side and began to gently massage the stiffness out of her back. She’d probably already worked the muscles into knots before they’d left the village, if he’d only stopped and remembered how tensely she had to hold herself to avoid hurting regular people. He cursed himself for not tending her then, rather than being caught up in her excitement as the went on the hunt and not stopping her a moment.

“No,” she told him, her face turned away but her body already slowly beginning to relax under his hands. “Just keep doing that, Cent, I’m not too bad. I’d rather have you be with me.” She was lying about it not being too bad, he could tell, but he knew right where his touch could help her the most and worked away with careful pressure. After a long moment of silence she quietly asked, “Is that selfish of me, Cent? To want you with me?” Then, so softly he could hardly hear it, added, “Do you ever wish you could fly free?”

He blinked down at her, his hands stilling in his confusion. “Did you mistake me for another disciple, Two? I’ll be incredibly hurt that you’ve somehow forgotten this face if that’s the case.” His hand smoothed down her back again, more a pet than an massage now, as he went on, “I’m not Dito, forced to stay no matter how much I hate it, or Octa who’s happy as long as he has, well, a hole to fill. I don’t even know _what_ goes on with Decadus and Four, but I’m definitely not that either.” He flopped to the ground beside her suddenly, rolling her on top of him and taking her hands in his to hold at either side of his head. He grinned broadly at her startled stare, “I’m with you because I love you, Two. If I ever somehow sprouted wings then pin me down and never let me up, because I’d never want them to take me away from you.”

He didn’t expect to see her eyes fill with tears at that, and for a brief panicked moment was afraid that somehow he’d said entirely the wrong thing. Then she was kissing him like she rarely had ever since they’d filled their home with prying children, out of the habit (or, rather, afraid to get back into it) even while on the road alone, her hands pulling out of his to fumble at his clothing. If she still felt her pain she was doing a good job of making it seem like she was ignoring it completely. “Never leave me, Cent,” she whispered fervently between kisses, his shirt tearing to ribbons in her hands even though he could tell she was trying to be careful with it. “Oh, never ever ever leave. I love you so much.”

He would have claimed that he could never get hard when she was crying, but his body knew full well that it was hers and the sight of her shredding away every scrap of fabric covering him in her haste to get at his body had his cock rising to meet her before her hand could even reach it. “H-hey,” he said shakily, trying hard to hold it together at least a little longer, “I thought we just established that I’m _not_ Octa. Your absolutely gorgeous body isn’t the only thing keeping me here.” Then he was just glad that he’d managed to finish an understandable sentence, as his mouth went dry when her own clothing was the next thing she tore away.

Even after so long, it always did. He prided himself on his smooth tongue, but the sight of her body stole every word he’d ever known away. All he could do was raise his hands to touch her, to tease a nipple between his fingers, to slide a hand along her thigh.

“I know,” she whispered, and it took him a minute to even remember what he’d been saying enough to understand the response. “But please, Cent, I just need to be as close to you as I can be. So close it’s like nothing can pull us apart. Please.” Even as she spoke she was lining her body up with his, and his brain kicked in just in time to realize that she couldn’t _possibly_ be wet enough after so little, the hand on her leg trying to shoot to her clit to help more with that, but then she was sinking down on him and somehow she _was_.

And as she began to move though her mouth was only letting out soft moans he could hear her voice within him like a single long sustained note, and all it said was _Mine_.

**Author's Note:**

> Juuuuust pretend the time stamps on Two's DLC chapter don't make her and Cent's vacation super short before everything goes horrible with the kids. I always feel like her section of the first route makes more sense if she went catatonic more recently anyway.


End file.
